Bidoof
Bidoof (Japanese: ビッパ Bippa) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Bidoof's appearance is based on that of a beaver. Bidoof has brown colored fur all over its body, and has a tan belly and a tan "mask" around its eyes. It has four small, stump-like legs with dark brown paws that appear webbed. It has a small, fluffy tail. It has two front teeth that protrude out, a small red nose, and two beady eyes. Gender differences Male tails have five tufts of fur as its tail, while females only have three. Evolution Bidoof evolves into Bibarel, a / , at level 15. Game Info Game Locations |diamondpearl=Routes 201, 202, 203, 204, 205, 208, 211, Lake Verity, Great Marsh |dprarity=Common |platinum=Routes 201, 202, 203, 204, 205, 208, 211, Lake Verity |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 6, 9, 10, 13, 21, 22, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 30, 31, 32, 35, 42, 43, 44, 45, 47, Ruins of Alph, Mt. Silver (Sinnoh Sound) |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Breed Bibarel |bwrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side Game Locations |PMD2=Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F) Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) |Ranger2=Ranger School Vientown}} Pokédex Entries |diamond=With nerves of steel, nothing can perturb it. It is more agile and active than it appears. |pearl=It constantly gnaws on logs and rocks to whittle down its front teeth. It nests alongside water. |platinum=A comparison revealed that Bidoof's front teeth grow at the same rate as Rattata's. |heartgold=It lives in groups by the water. It chews up boulders and trees around its nest with its incisors. |soulsilver=It lives in groups by the water. It chews up boulders and trees around its nest with its incisors. |black=A comparison revealed that Bidoof's front teeth grow at the same rate as Rattata's. |white=A comparison revealed that Bidoof's front teeth grow at the same rate as Rattata's. |black 2=A comparison revealed that Bidoof's front teeth grow at the same rate as Rattata's. |white 2=A comparison revealed that Bidoof's front teeth grow at the same rate as Rattata's. |x=With nerves of steel, nothing can perturb it. It is more agile and active than it appears. |y=It constantly gnaws on logs and rocks to whittle down its front teeth. It nests alongside water.}} Side Game Data |pokemon=Bidoof |number=004 |group=Normal |fieldmove=Crush 1 |pokeassist=Normal |entry=It occasionally pretends to attack. |hp=66 |onsight=Chase player.}} Sprites |dpspr=DP 399 front.png |dpsprf=DP 399f front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=Pt 399 front.png |ptsprf=Pt 399f front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=Pt 399 front.png |hgsssprf=Pt 399f front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Bidoof BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Bidoof XY.gif |xysprs= |xysprf= |xysprfs= |VIback= |VIbackf= |VIbacks= |VIbackfs=}} Appearances Anime Bidoof made its anime debut in brief cameos in Following A Maiden's Voyage!, appearing in the wild. *Many Bidoof then appeared in Faced With Steelix Determination. *Bidoof is also one of the members of Wigglytuff's Guild in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness anime special. *Bidoof was also seen under Reggie's care in Lost Leader Strategy. *A Bidoof appeared in Camping It Up!. Trivia *Bidoof lay their eggs along riverbanks. *Bidoof is one of six two-stage evolution -type Pokémon that appear in the wild in the early routes of their respective region (the other five being Rattata, Sentret, Zigzagoon, Patrat, and Bunnelby). These Pokémon are all rodent-like. Bidoof has the highest base stats off all of these Pokémon and evolves the earliest. *Bidoof is the only god. Gallery 399Bidoof_DP_anime.png 399Bidoof_DP_anime_2.png 399Bidoof_Dream.png 399Bidoof_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 399Bidoof_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 399Bidoof_Pokemon_Conquest.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Early route Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon